Bloody Valentine
by Mystrana
Summary: The first of my Valentines day series, a day late! Whee! Rei is planning for a normal everday Valentine's day, and Kai is turning his world upside down.


Okidoki! This is the first in my series of Valentines Day fics. This series will also contain a Yu-gi-oh fic, and a Kingdom Hearts fic and a Harry Potter fic, so hey, if you don't like this one, there's others! Yup yup yup! Right then! Sorry if it's a bit confusing (^^;;;;) but it works with the fic. Yup.  
//Oh my love/Please don't cry//  
  
Watch the tears blur my vision, watch me as I cry.  
  
Watch me as I die.  
  
I'm not dying on the outside, oh no, it's much worse. I'm dying on the inside, and every day it gets worse.  
  
You have to understand, there's a reason to this all. I'm not doing just for fun, I'm doing it for you. Listen to me, please, because I have to tell you now. Before I die.  
  
//I'll wash my bloody hands and/We'll start a new life//  
  
The phone rang. 17-year-old Rei Kon went to answer it, hoping it was a call from Mariah, his girlfriend. It was just after midnight, and it was Valentines Day.  
  
"Hello?" He asked. He was hoping it was Mariah so they could plan their day tomorrow. She had been going on and on about how happy she would be tomorrow even if they just sat and talked all day.  
  
He loved her.  
  
"Hello?" He asked again.  
  
There was no answer, so Rei hung up. 'Must be a telemarketer or something,' he thought to himself. He glanced out the window; it was dark out. 'I really ought to get to sleep . . . but I just can't sleep. I'm really excited about going out today.'  
  
Mariah and he had been going out for one year now; this Valentine's Day would mark their anniversary.  
  
//I ripped out her throat/ And called you on the telephone//  
  
'I wonder what the others are doing today,' Rei thought to himself, still staring out the window. He grinned, and his fangs glinted a little. 'Tyson'll probably take his girlfriend to some all-you-can-eat buffet . . . Kenny will probably sit at home with his laptop . . . I hope Max asked Emily out, they really would make a great coupe . . . '  
  
Rei suddenly paused. 'Kai . . .' He thought.  
  
He couldn't picture Kai doing anything on Valentine's Day . . . the stoic teen was always so quiet and such a loner . . . it was amazing they were even friends, but their love for manga seemed to bring them together.  
  
In fact, Rei remembered he had met Kai while he was at the mall with Tyson, Max, and Kenny. They had bumped into each other in the manga store, and, just like that, they were friends.  
  
//To take off/My disguise//  
  
The phone rang again, and Rei picked it up after letting it ring once, wondering if it was a telemarketer again.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Mr. Kon?" An official sounding voice said.  
  
"Yes, that would be me," Rei said slowly, wondering what this was all about.  
  
"Mr. Kon, I'm terribly sorry to have to bother you so late at night," ('Or early in the morning,' thought Rei) The voice continued, "As I realize tomorrow is a holiday and such."  
  
"It's alright. What's the matter then?" He asked, beginning to feel the first pangs of worry.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," repeated the voice, "But we need you to come to the Vincent Hospital as soon as possible."  
  
"The hospital?" Rei repeated, incredulously, "Why?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," said the voice for the third time, "But we need you to come and identify the remains."  
  
//Just in time to hear you cry when you . . .//  
  
Listen to me. I watched you get in your car and I watched the tears in your eyes. I knew you were hurt. But I had to do it.  
  
I watched you drive to the hospital and I followed behind. I got there in time to see you cry.  
  
//You mourn the death of your bloody valentine/The night she died//  
  
With a shaking hand, you pointed to her, and said, in a shaking voice, "That's her, that's my girlfriend. That's Mariah."  
  
The body was pretty mangled; I did an outstanding job if I don't say so myself. Her arms were sliced and mangled, designed were etched onto her body. I did this all after she died; I slit her throat to kill her. I'm not that evil to torture her, no matter how much I love you.  
  
I watched you break down crying, and I felt my insides die.  
  
//You mourn the death of your bloody valentine/One last time//  
  
It took forever, or so it felt, for Rei to stop crying. Finally, he stood up, and the doctors looked at him sadly.  
  
"We're sorry. I've never seen such a killing before. Such precise cuts, yet such a mangled result," the doctors said sadly. "She was dead the minute her throat was slit, I'm afraid."  
  
Rei had nodded, in a state of shock. 'She's . . . dead. . . '  
  
"And, sir," one of the doctors added, wringing his hands, "There was a message left for you, by the person who did it." He handed Rei the note, and Rei opened it slowly.  
  
~Happy Valentines Day, My Love. This is your valentine from me.~  
  
//Singing . . .//  
  
The note was not signed.  
  
//Oh my love//  
  
Rei returned home, in a daze. He could see his answering machine had recorded two messages, and he could hardly keep his hand from shaking long enough to press the button to hear them.  
  
The first message was from Kenny. He was saying that he was extremely sorry about this, and Rei would have smiled; Kenny was always on top of things.  
  
The second was from Kai.  
  
//Please don't cry//  
  
"Hey Rei," the recorded voice said, "I'm sorry."  
  
There was silence, and Rei realized that Kai had still been on the phone; the tape was still going. What else did Kai say?  
  
Finally, there was a deep breath, and Kai's recorded voice said again, "I'm sorry. Don't cry, please."  
  
There was a click, and a recorded voice said, "End of final message."  
  
Rei stared at the phone.  
  
//I'll wash my bloody hands and/ We'll start a new life//  
  
'I'm surprised Kai knows already,' Rei thought to himself, 'I wouldn't have expected . . . I wonder if he's still up.'  
  
Taking a chance, not knowing why, Rei picked up the phone, and dialed Kai's number.  
  
//I don't know much at all/I don't know wrong from right//  
  
I heard the phone ring. I didn't answer. I could tell it was you. I knew you wouldn't understand. Listen to me.  
  
My answering machine took the message, and I heard your voice: "Hey Kai, I know you're up. Please pick up. Please pick up."  
  
You sounded so forlorn and helpless. I wanted to pick you up and hold you tight, and help you feel better.  
  
But you had to know the truth. You have to believe me when I say I didn't want to kill her, but it was the only way.  
  
"Please pick up!"  
  
//All I know is that I love you tonight//  
  
Rei stared at the phone. Right now, he needed anybody, anyone, to hold him, comfort him, anything, right now. "Kai? I know you're there. I'm going to come over. I need to be with someone, I hope you understand. I'll be right over."  
  
Rei hung up the phone and practically ran outside, not caring that it was raining hard now, not caring.  
  
'She's dead.'  
  
The tears in his eyes mixed with the rain.  
  
'I'll never see her again.'  
  
The only picture he could see in his eyes of her was her body, mutilated. And the note.  
  
'I'll never see her . . . ever . . .'  
  
//There was/ Police and/ Flashing lights//  
  
He ran into Kai's apartment building, and knocked on the door to Kai's apartment. Within a few moments, Kai answered the door. He was wearing blue jeans, and a black tank top, and looked as if though he had been up for awhile.  
  
"Rei? Are you ok?"  
  
Rei pictured the police at the hospital, the dead body, the blood, the message. He broke down crying again, and moved forward, holding onto Kai. Kai wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.  
  
"It'll be ok, Rei, it'll be ok," Kai said soothingly. 'I'll wash my hands off, and, Rei, the bloodstains won't stay.'  
  
//The rain came down so hard and the/ headlines will read/ A lover died today//  
  
"Kai, I don't understand. Why did she die? Why did someone have to kill her?" Rei sobbed, holding on to Rei tightly.  
  
Kai said nothing.  
  
"I know you don't understand, Kai, I don't expect you to, but please . . . just hold me . . ." Rei said, sobbing.  
  
//No tell-tale heart was left to find when you . . .//  
  
I have to tell you, will you understand? I hate to lose you, but I'll always have you. Watch me die in front of you, watch me die for you.  
  
//Your mourn the death of your bloody valentine/ The night she died/ You mourn the death of your bloody valentine/One last time//  
  
"Rei."  
  
Rei said nothing, but continued to sob.  
  
"Rei."  
  
Rei felt something wet fall onto his face, and looked up. Kai was . . . crying?  
  
"Rei, I did it."  
  
Time froze.  
  
It became hard for Rei to breathe, and he let go of Kai, and fell to the ground. A million emotions were suddenly flying through his head, and everything was spinning.  
  
//Singing . . .//  
  
"No . . .you couldn't have . . . you . . . you wouldn't . . ." Rei muttered over and over, eyes wide. Kai looked scared; Rei was choking on his own breath, and his eyes were wide open and scared.  
  
"Here, Rei, let me help you," Kai said, holding out his hand to help Rei to the couch.  
  
"Why . . . why?" Rei refused to be moved, and instead just looked at Kai with huge, helpless eyes.  
  
//Oh my love/ Please don't cry//  
  
"You'll never understand," Kai said softly, "I don't expect you to. I've been watching you for a long time now, and I knew you loved her. Loved her like I wished you would love me."  
  
Rei's eyes got even wider.  
  
//I'll wash my bloody hands and//  
  
I know you don't understand, Rei, but it had to be done. I know you'll never forgive me Rei, but what's done is done. I know you'll try to hate me, but you never will.  
  
//We'll start a new life//  
  
"No, no . . . please, no, Kai, please," Rei whispered over and over again. "Please . . . this is a joke . . . no . . ." He went on and on, in a mindless sort of way.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei." Kai turned to the black haired boy and looked into his eyes. "I don't know anymore. Maybe this is a dream. Maybe you'll wake up and this will never have happened. Consciousness . . . it's merely an illusion."  
  
"What are you saying . . . ?" Rei whispered.  
  
Kai's eyes were now lifeless. "I love you Rei."  
  
//I don't know much at all/ I don't know wrong from right//  
  
Rei broke down and start crying again. "Get away from me. Get away from me, you murderer!" He yelled, "Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
Kai listened to this outburst, and his eyes didn't change at all. "You don't mean that, do you Rei?"  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I do!" Rei said, loudly, but his eyes betrayed his lie.  
  
"You don't realize it now, Rei, but you love me, don't you? You want to be with me, you've always wanted to be with me. I love you Rei, I love you." Kai closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them, continuing. "Ai shiteru, Rei, eien ni. Do you know what that means? It means I love you, forever. Haven't you ever heard me say it to you before?"  
  
"No . . . shut up, shut up," Muttered Rei, over and over. He could remember clearly now, all of the times Kai had said something in Japanese, and Rei had asked him what it meant, and Kai would never tell him. He'd always say, 'When the time is right, you will know.'  
  
"Don't deny it," whispered Kai. He brought his hands to the light now, and Rei could see the blood on them. Rei could see the knife Kai now held, a long, sharp piece of metal, covered in blood.  
  
//All I know is that I love you/ Tonight//  
  
"Oh, god, what are you going to do to me?" Rei asked, feeling his mouth go dry, his hands go numb, his brain stop.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to you, Rei, koi, my love," Kai said. "Koi. It means love. I've used it before."  
  
Rei's eyes were wide.  
  
//Tonight//  
  
Listen to me Rei.  
  
//She dropped you off, I followed her home//  
  
You guys go out every night. I watched you, every night. Every day. You were so happy together, yet I knew you weren't. You'd never realize it though.  
  
Last night, I just couldn't stand it any longer. You two thought you were perfect for each other, and I wanted to prove you were wrong.  
  
I don't know. I'll claim insanity. But my feet took me to her house. I watched her smile and laugh happily as she thought about the day, and what was going to happen tomorrow. I saw her smile, and my heart felt broken.  
  
//Then I, I stood outside her bedroom window//  
  
I climbed a tree. Watched her try to sleep. She was too excited about tomorrow to sleep, and after awhile she got up and just stared at a picture of you. I looked at the picture. It was a picture of you smiling and laughing, having a great time. She was nowhere in the picture. I was in the background.  
  
I knew it was all a fake, your relationship.  
  
//Standing over her, she begged me not to do// I killed her. I slit her throat, I watched her eyes go wide in shock, and then limp in death. I watched her blood slid out of her throat, quickly. And then I began cutting again. I cut up her arms, her legs, her body. I left her face free of all marks. I wanted you to have something to remember her by.  
  
She died quickly. I watched. She looked shocked. She looked scared. She died holding that picture of you. I took it from her.  
  
I tore it up.  
  
I wrote you your note.  
  
//What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you//  
  
"Kai, how could you?" Rei was sobbing again, and he felt so alone, so dead inside that right now it didn't matter if he died or not, and all he wanted was to go to sleep now and never wake up. "How could you?"  
  
"Please don't cry," Kai said.  
  
"How can you say that?" asked Rei, sobbing harder, "How could you say that to me? You killed her, you killed her . . . you slit her throat and you want me to stop crying? You bastard!"  
  
Rei's words cut through Kai harder and faster than any knife.  
  
"Don't cry, Rei, don't waste your tears."  
  
Kai held out his hands; the blood was beginning to dry, to cake around his hands, his fingers, his arms.  
  
//Oh my love//  
  
"Life is but a passing phase of the endless cycle of the world. A death won't kill you," said Kai, and Rei suddenly started laughing.  
  
Not the happy sounding laughing, but the laughing of someone who has given up on everyone and everything. The dry, hollow laugh that haunts you until you die.  
  
Rei continued to laugh.  
  
//Please don't cry//  
  
I hear you laugh. I know you're hurt in a way that time will never heal.  
  
And now I realize . . . . I brought this pain on you. Washing the blood off my hands won't do anything anymore.  
  
I've done something that can't be forgotten, that can't be erased.  
  
//I'll wash my bloody hands and . . .//  
  
Rei still laughed, and now he was crying again. "Oh, Kai, I don't know anymore, I give up, you can have me, you can fuck me, you can do whatever you like. I don't care." He looked Kai straight in the eyes, and Kai could tell he was dead on the inside. "Whatever you do, please, let it kill me, and let it kill me fast."  
  
Kai's eyes widened a little in shock, but he moved forward and embraced Rei. The blood on his hands that hadn't dried now stuck to Rei's back.  
  
"My soul is gone, my body remains," Rei told Kai quietly, "Kill it, torture it, I don't care."  
  
"Rei, do you hate me?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
It stung Kai again. A thousand needles couldn't hurt him more than this.  
  
//We'll start a new life//  
  
"Just . . . just . . . grant me one wish . . ." Rei whispered suddenly, his voice taking on a tone that mad people usually have. The desperation, the despair, the uselessness, and the absence of feelings all came together.  
  
"Kill me."  
  
//I don't know much at all//  
  
"I . . . I can't . . ." Kai whispered back, holding Rei tighter. Rei held him too.  
  
"You say you love me, and you've killed for me. Do me one last favor."  
  
His voices was dead calm.  
  
"Kill me."  
  
The knife was raised, the blade pointed.  
  
//I don't know wrong from right//  
  
I brought the knife down, and looked Rei straight in the eyes. His voice came to me, "kill me," he said, but I didn't hear it.  
  
I didn't hear anything except for the sound of the knife entering my chest, searching for my heart.  
  
I didn't feel anything except pain, and then it was gone.  
  
// All I know is that I love you tonight//  
  
And Rei sat down, clutched the now lifeless body to him, and wept.  
  
The knife found itself embedded in his own heart a minute later.  
  
//Tonight// 


End file.
